Walk In Closet
by UmbralWolves
Summary: Bumi has a secret and Lin accidently walks in. High heels and Rap music?


**A/N :Amber I know you are not feeling so well, so I wracked my brain trying to think of a way to cheer you up. It's not much…but I hope this makes you smile…Even if it's only for a second. Love you~**

The vanity lights shined brightly around the mirror were Bumi sat. All of his tools placed before him in perfect order. What he was about to do required precision, a steady hand and a practice patients most lacked when they first started. Frowned upon really, the general public hated people like him. He couldn't help what he was, he could kill being this good. He had turned this talent and passion into a deadly game and he planned on winning. It was a stiff and tough world and Bumi was a drag queen and he loved it.

He had always known he was different. Tenzin had walked in on him one day in his teen years and scoffed. He didn't understand, no one ever did. He grabbed the foundation first and applied it with an ease that came with years of practice. Concealer and toners came next. Shadows, liners, mascara, lipstick, lashes and brows. All of it coming together in a beautiful façade, a perfect mask. He grabbed his wig and tugged it on, making sure it was secure. Black heels were pulled on and he turned on his music, dressing in his favorite dress, a fire nation dancer gown made of a tight bodice and flowing ruby lace skirts. He smiled to himself as he finally finished. No that wasn't right. SHE was finished. Bellamore was dressed and ready for the stage. Grabbing his music player Bumi/Bellamore snuck out of the bedroom and ran down to Kya's work room, better known as the Studio.

Kya knew about Bumi and his lifestyle and supported him fully, she was proud of him and loved him for who he was. She had, on several occasion blew off dates with Lin to dress shop with her brother, happy that he let her into his secret world. When Kya and Lin bought a big house Kya got her dream art studio and Lin got her home gym. Bumi moved in and agreed to pay rent since his ex-had burned his house down making popcorn for a movie night surprise. Forced out of his home, Kya and Lin took him in. He made a wonderful addition to the house and Lin found she had nothing to do when she came home. Bumi cleaned and even cooked so Lin and Kya had no need to lift a finger it was nice and Bumi made himself scarce night they wanted to be intimate. Kya had given him the keys to her studio so he took advantage to use it for his practice. He sat the boom box down and walked over to the pole he had installed and oiled it down making sure it was ready before he fixed his wig and clicked on the music. A rap beat started to pound away and Bumi swayed his hips to the music. He cranked it and started to walk with a catty expression toward the pole. Once the Rapper started rapping he began his dance, twisting his hands and tossing his hair.

Once the chorus took he swung a leg around the pole and slide down before climbing to the top, leaning back, let go and elegantly and with perfect control slid to the base. He did a handstand and kick over before dropping into the splits. He licked his lips seductively and got up slowly. Showing the fake audience his ass as he took a run at the pole and looped around performing several stunts and tricks that took him years to master. He could hear people cheering in his mind, wolf whistles and cat calls from his glory days. What he couldn't hear was the garage door slam or Lin coming into the house.

/

_I feel like money, they attracted to me, they come around like honey cuz im fly like a bee~~~_

Lin shook her head as she walked in the door, calling for Kya. She was to be home early today but Lin assumed she was in her studio from the music coming from that direction. She sighed and headed that way. When she got there she was shocked to say the least. At some point during his dance Bumi had stripped and was left in a garter belt, stockings and a thong. Lin snorted in laughter when the song ended.

"What the actual fuck are you doing Bumi?" Lin asked, pinching her brow.

"Being fabulous, darling," he responded, not bothering to stop twerking on the pole.

"So is this a common occurrence or?"

"This is who I am, Lin."

"This explains so much about you and Kya."

"So she's put on the penguin suit, eh?"

"Yeah and she tried to fuck me in it."

Lin closed the door and walked away leaving Bumi to picture his sister fucking Lin in a penguin costume.


End file.
